


Coraline but its ocs

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Gen, It says Coraline but its with my ocs instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: Cathy moves into a new apartment and everything goes bad





	1. Chapter 1

It was moving day and Cathy was not looking forward to it. Arriving to the worn down apartment, she groaned.

"Cathrine, welcome to your new home." Her father, James, said, turning to his daughter.

"I know you didn't want to move but we have no choice." Her mother, Casey, said.

Cathrine, more commonly known as Cathy, was a small blue rabbit with green markings and teal blood and eyes. She was wearing a dark purple jacket over her bright light blue shirt, and was wearing red-orange pants.

Her father was a very fluffy blue rabbit with light blue markings and yellow blood and eyes. He had on a dark blue jacket and bright pink pants on.

Her mother was short-furred like Cathy, but that was about it. Cathy didnt inherit her horns, wings, or fangs. Her mother was red and orange, with brown horns, blood, and eyes. Like mentioned before, she had two long fangs sticking out of her mouth, the rest being flat. She was also wearing a neck brace, a red shirt and green pants.

"Can you call me Cathy? I dont know if anyone lives here but if so I would like them to call me Cathy." She replied.

The three got out the car without another word.

"Go and make friends with the neighbors." Casey said, pointing to the top floor then the bottom.

"Alright then." Cathy said, walking towards the top flat. "Hello? It's the new kid, Cathy!" She asked, knocking on the door. "Must not be home." She figured, turning and being spooked by a tall gray fox-like creature, with a white neck mane and tail tip. She had light blue eyes.

"What are you? And where did you come from?" She asked, trying not to alert the creature that she scared her.

"I'm an eevee!" She said, stepping down from the railing she was on. "Ellie the eevee. And I was on the roof!" She leaned over enough to be at eye level with the small rabbit. It was a difficult task, seeing how much the size difference was, but Ellie managed, even standing with her messy furred gray legs straight.

"Yyeahh..." Cathy said, backing away from the eevee and yelping when she stepped down to a stair, not expecting it.

"Buh-bye!" Ellie said, waving. "See you soon Cathrine!" Ellie didn't know if that was her real name, but figured it was.

"Ugh, even the neighbors know my name." Cathy said, walking down the stairs, a paw on her face. Eventually, she reached the basement flat.

Knocking on the door, she peeked into the dark hallway type thing, before a elderly dog-looking thing suddenly appeared after she blinked.

"Ahh!" What was with these residents and scaring her? The elder opened the door, leading her to the back of the flat.

"Um... my name is Cathy. I'm the new one." She said, looking at the dogs hand on her shoulder, which was strangly a hoof. "If youre a dog, why do you have a hoof?" Cathy hadnt looked up yet, which would reveal more sheep qualities of the elder.

"Im a sheep-dog. My name is Erin, and this is my partner, Joyce." He gestured to the elderly axolotl sitting behind a walker.

Erin was a tall, elderly sheep-dog with gray fur and a short black tail. He had hair, but it looked to be black wool. He had two curled white horns, and he had a dog nose, but his teeth were flat. He was wearing an aqua shirt, lilac pants, and a multicolored scarf. He had red blood and eyes.

Joyce was a small, elderly axolotl with red skin and a small, cut-off looking tail. She appeared to have hair as well, in the sense of a small purple fur fluff. Her eyes and blood were blue.

Just then, three small dogs ran in. Yapping and barking, they scared Cathy and she lifted up her legs to allow the dogs to sprint past her. 

"I think Im gonna go..." Cathy said, standing up.

"See you, dear Cathrine!" Both of them said, receiving an annoyed noise from her. Couldnt anyone call her by her nickname?

Heading up, she picked up a stick to use as a dousing rod to see if there was anything fun to do here, like a well.

Walking down the forest, as thats where the rod led her, she came upon a tree stump and a ring of mushrooms.

And looking for the well, she kept thinking she heard scuttling. But everytime she turned to look, there was noone. Until she turned around and gave up, causing something slightly heavier than a brick to slam into her.

"Ah, sorry!" The thing said, and the extra weight disappeared quite quickly. Cathy turned around, and saw it descending onto the floor, before tilting its head to the side.

"Ive never s-seen you around here. Who are you?" It asked, approaching her, and becoming more visible to Cathy the closer it got (It was night, after all).

It had yellow, fluffy, and horribly messy fur, and a long, fluffly, messy tail. It had purple markings, and dark purple eyes and blood. Cathy thought it was just another resident until it spread its... wings? Cats didnt have wings. It was wearing a pink shirt, and strangely no pants.

"My name is Lemon. Short for Lemonade. Not my idea, of course." She said, folding her paws and lowering her head even more.

"Cathy..." She replied, looking at Lemon. "Im moving in."

"M-moving in? T-thats odd. My grandfather o-owns this place and he has a-a strict no k-kids rule." Within seconds of meeting the odd cat, shes already stuttering.

"I dunno why im here ethier." Cathy looked in the direction of a house as she heard someone calling.

"Lemonade!"

"A-ah, I got to g-go. Grandpa c-calling." She said, spreading her wings and flying off, telling Cathy goodbye.

"Well, that was strange." Back at home, Cathy told them about the neighbors.

A orange and black cat with yellow eyes appeared on the stump, meowing at her.

"Uh huh."

"Why do you find a cat having wings weird? I have wings." Her mom said.

"Yeah but, you arent technically a rabbit. Shes a cat." She replied.

Soon, the doorbell rung and Cathy opened it find the cats from earlier.

"Here, Grandpa j-just wanted me to know hes going out of town and to stay away f-from the Apartments at all cost." She looked around. "W-which I've already failed."

"Cmere." Cathy said, grabbing onto her wet arm and dragging her inside to show to her parents.

The cat meowed at her again.

"I-I dont want to g-get your floor wet, C-cathrine." Lemon said, and held up the doll she was holding. "A-and I just wanted t-to give you this."

Cathys parents were already back to what they were doing.

Sighing, she headed up the stairs.

"I-I should g-go home." Lemon said, and Cathy took the doll.

"Noone can watch you and I need someone to talk to." She inspected the doll. "Strange. Looks just like me."

That night, Lemon layed on the floor, which was a bit uncomfortable, to say the least. Atleast she had that cat.

Cathy turned toward the small doll version of her.

"I wish I was still home. My parents ignore me, and the neighbors are weird. Ellie claims to have a circus but... I doubt that. Erin and Joyce claimed to be performers but all thet seem to do is just argure. And Lemon." She sat up to see if Lemon was asleep or not. She was, but she didnt appear to be very comfortable.

"Lemons weird. She talked alot, constantly stutters, and hunches over. Its weird."


	2. The Night

Falling asleep, she was woken up by a mouse. Following it, stepping on Lemons tail in the process. Finding a small door, the mouse had a button key and dropped it infront of her. Cathy unlocked the door, opened it, and climbed inside.

Unfortunately, she woke up Lemon stepping on her tail, and she went downstairs to see where Cathy was going. Waiting a bit, Lemon snuck in as well.

"Wow." Cathy said, turning towards the kitchen, which was emitting humming. "Mom?"

Casey turned around, revealing that she wasnt actually her mom. She had brown button eyes.

"You arent mom..." Cathy was too weirded out by this to notice Lemon crawling out of the door, then hiding in a closet.

Lemon remained in the closet for the rest of her stay, and then some.

"Im your Other Mother, silly bunny." She replied, smiling. Her fangs were shorter than Caseys, but her horns were longer. And sharper. "Why dont you go get your neighbors and dad. Im planning a garden party and I want them all to come."

"Oh.. okay." Cathy walked to her dads study, passing the closet she was unaware Lemon was hiding in.

"Hey Other Father!" She said, leaning in the doorway. "Moms ready for some dinner party." 

"Alrighty!" Her Other Father turned around, smiling. He had gloves on his fluffy paws, which were connected to a piano he was sitting at. He also had yellow buttons.

"My dad cant play the piano." Cathy said, approaching him.

"This piano plays me!" He rubbed his hands together and played a short song for Cathy.

Making up a song about Cathrine  
She's a peach, she's a doll, she's a pal of mine

She's as cute as a button  
In the eyes of everyone who ever laid their eyes on Cathrine

When she comes around exploring  
Mom and I will never ever make it boring  
Our eyes will be on Cathrine!

"Hope you dont mind, but I needed to ryhme so I used your full name."

"Thats ok, cause it didnt even rhyme! It was good!" Cathy said, reminded him, and ran off.

She never saw the Other Father get a sad look on his face, before his piano gloves smacked him.

She ran into that Cat while heading back. "Hey, are you the Other Cat? You dont have button eyes."

"Thats cause Im not the other anything. Im me."

"Cats cant talk."

"Lemon does."

"I mean small pet cats like you!"

"Well youre clearly the expert on this."

"Well, i gotta go."

"Toodles"

Cathy had a surprise when she got back. Lemon was in the kitchen. Or rather, the Other Lemon. Other Lemon stood up straight, was smiling at her, and was wearing sea green pants.

"Oh, hey Lemon! Or Other Lemon, huh." Cathy waited for her to respond, but Other Lemon never did. "Hey Other Mother? Why isnt Other Lemon talking?"

"Well, I figured you'll like her better without talking. Now smile, and run along to get Other Ellie and Other Joyce and Erin." She replied.

They chose Other Ellie first, since she met Real Ellie first.

"WELCOME TO ELLIE AQUATOS SPRING HARE CIRCUS!"

Ellies sudden loud voice surprised both of the kids, however Cathy was the only one who could vocally react.

"AHH!" Both were holding down their ears. Cathy, once the two regained their hearing, stepped on a pedal on a cannon, hitting Other Lemon in the face and knocking her over. "Uh, oops."

The two went in a small but very spacious circus tent. Many mint green spring hares appeared and did their thing, the leader rolling on a red and yellow ball with a star on both sides.

Soon, it was over and all the spring hares went into a ringmasters sleeve. When they were all in, Other Ellie appeared, with light blue button eyes. 

"Did you enjoy it?" Other Ellie asked, leaning towards the two. Cathy wooed and Other Lemon clapped. Cathy told Other Ellie about the Garden Party, then they headed over to Other Erin and Joyces apartment.

"Welcome to Erin Goodwin and Joyce Bryers perfomance!"

Luckily that was nowhere near as loud as Other Ellies introduction.

The light on the stage turnes on, and there were tall structures on both sides. On one side, old Joyce stood, with white buttons, before shedding her skin into her younger form, with blue buttons. Old Erin was on the other side, but his young self had red buttons.

At this display, Other Lemon stuck her dark purple tounge out. Cathy giggled, and the two performed, eventually grabbing Other Lemon and Cathys paws!

They swong the two kids around for a bit, before letting them down. Running out the flat, giggling, Cathy reminded them before leaving.

"Welcome back! Did you tell everyone?" The Other Mother asked.

"Sure did!" Cathy replied, walking inside.

The Other Lemon remained outside, frowning. The Other Mother made a smiling gestured and whispered "smile."

"Come back tomorrow for the garden party!" The Other Mother said, waving goodbye to Cathy and turning to the Other Lemon.

Grabbing her arm, she put her in a dining chair, before grabbing a needle and thread.


	3. The Garden Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cathy returns in time for the Garden Party

Cathy stretched, and looked outside. "Hey Lemon! It stopped raining!" When Cathy didnt get a reply, she turned towards the wet spot on the floor where Lemon was. She wasnt there.

Lemon was, however, downstairs lying on the couch, soaking it in water. Her fur was messier and she appeared to be covered in dust. The cat was also lying on her.

Cathy was less concerned about that and more concerned about telling Lemon about her dream.

"Thats... n-nice." Lemon replied, a towel now tightly wrapped around her.

"Im going back there tonight!"

"O-oh..."

And after a boring day, she did. And once again, unknown to Cathy, Lemon followed and put herself back in a closet.

Arriving in the garden party, she begun her search for the Other Lemon.

The garden party was great, but Cathy didnt see Other Lemon anywhere.

"Hey Other Father? Do you know where Other Lemon is?" She asked.

The Other Father was in the corner of the garden party.

"I dont think youll see her today."

"Why not?" Cathy asked.

The Other Father turned around, two fingers in his mouth, pulling it into a overdone yellow frown.

"She pulled a LONG FACE. And Mother didn't like that."

Immediately after this, some flowers emerged from the bushes and slapped over his mouth, the other pointed at him disapprovingly.

Cathy ran off.

"Hello? Other Lemon?" Cathy called.

"Shes hiding yknow." The cat said, walking by.

Lemon sneezed, and luckily wasnt caught. And when noone was looking, snuck back to the real world.

Leaning against a mirror, she sighed. Where could Other Lemon have gone? The cat said she was hiding, but from what? Surprisingly, she phased through the mirror. Falling into a weird gray area, Cathy looked around. She was in a small, gray room with a bed that had 3 glowing orbs under a sheet.

"Hello?" She tapped on the wall, unable to get out.

"Run away girl." A voice called, and three ghost children appeared.

"Who are you?" Cathy asked.

"Dont remember our names. But I remember my true mommy."

The three were grayscaled, except for their eyes. One was a tall alicorn filly with light blue button eyes. Another was a medium cat holding a eyepatch and had purple button eyes, and there were scratchmarks behind a button. The last was a small cat with blue button eyes.

"Wait. True mommy? Does that mean..." Cathy trailed off.

"Thats right. She only wants you to eat. She'll ask to put buttons in your eyes to keep you in this world forever. Then she eats you..." The alicorn replied.

"Gross." Cathy replied, standing against the wall she came out of.

"The only way to free us, miss, is to get our eyes." The short cat said, and they returned to their bed as the wall started glowing, and something grabbed her.

Instantly she started throwing around her captive, slamming her into the ground and the walls before opening her eyes to find... Other Lemon? She was wearing some kind of mask.

"Here, let me get that..." Cathy said, reaching for her mask.

Other Lemon slapped her paw away and covered her mask up with her arms.

"Lemme just- come on!"

Finally after a bit of struggling, Cathy finally got Other Lemons mask off. Though the cat still hid.

Finally managing to pull her arms away, Cathy saw what she was hiding. Other Lemons mouth was in a wide smile, displaying her sharp teeth. Her mouth was sewn into this horrid smile.

"Did she do this to you?" She asked, removing the stitching.

Suddenly, The Other Mother started calling, and the Other Lemon grabbed her arm and ran to the small door and shoved her through, slamming it before Cathy could say anything.

Quickly crawling through the tunnel until she arrived home, she called to her parents, but got no reply. She shut the small door, and ran off to find her parents.

She never did.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, she did find a doll with her mom on one side, her dad on the other.

"S-She took them? Oh, shes gonna-"

"Cathy!" 

Cathy was interrupted by Lemon calling her. Cathy turned to face her, half expecting her to have button eyes and a wide, sharp, stitched smile. The only true part of that was the sharp part.

"They took my parents..." Cathy said, looking down.

"Who did? T-the Other M-mother?" Lemon asked, The Cat curled around her neck.

"How do you know about the Other Mother? Were you... spying?" Cathy said, backing Lemon into a corner.

"I-i had been sneaking i-in after you..." Lemon said, looking away from that teal stare.

The Cat lept off Lemon, and Cathy turned around, tossing the two-sided doll away into the lit fireplace. Walking into the hallway, she looked into the mirror, dragging Lemon with her.

Her and Lemons reflection, however, was replaced by her Mom and Dad. They were covered in snow, and Casey wrote "HELP US" in the mirror before huddling with her dad again.

The image disappeared, and Cathy, now once again dragging Lemon, went to the small door.

"W-where are you going C-cathrine?" Lemon asked, no longer being dragged.

"I hyave to go byack."

"And y-you dragged me b-because?" Lemon asked, watching Cathy kneel down.

"Youre coming with me." Cathy said, crawling through the tunnel.

"What i-if i dont?" Lemon replied, kneeling down as well.

"Ill make ya."

"Whatever you say, Catherine. " Lemon replied.

They crawled until they reached the Other Apartment. The Other Mother was waiting for them. She was taller and more skeletal, and her horns were longer and sharper. Her wings were more bat like, and her teeth were sharp.

"Oh, your back. And you brought vermin with you." She said, looking at Lemon. The Cat then appeared out the small door.

"Oh, more."

"Hey! No calling my friend vermin!" Cathy said, placing a paw on Lemons hunched back.

"Very well." The Other Mother took the key and looked at the three.

"Hey, lets play a game." Cathy said, looking at Lemon.

"A game, hmm?" The Other Mother said, drumming her fingers on the table.

"Yes. We look for the ghost childrens eyes and my parents. If we win, you set everyone youve captured go." Cathy said, ears straight up.

"And if you lose?" She replied, ears down.

"Ill stay and let you do your thing."

"Very well." She held out her paw.

"Wait. First, I need hints. And you must promise to leave Lemon alone if I lose."

"..." The Other Mother frowned. "I guess."

"Hints." Cathy said, looking up at her.

"In each of the events made just for you, a ghost eye is hidden." She replied.

"And my parents?"

The Other Mother just chuckled and tapped her eye.

"Fine. Dont tell me. Come on you two." Cathy grabbed Lemons arm, who had the cat curled around her neck, and headed out to the garden.

"Ill look here, Lemon, Other Ellies. Cat, Other Erin and Joyce." Cathy told them, before heading into the garden.

Cathy looked at the darkened garden, before two blinding lights turned on and it was revealed that The Other Father, now with messier fur and gray splotches, was tied to a gardening cart thingy, and that he was reverting back into a dust bunny.

The gardening thingy he was attached to had two large claws, of which it kept stabbing the floor as it grew near, and probably wouldve hit Cathy if she didnt hop away.

"Sooo soorry... doont wannna huurtt youu... Mother mmmaking mee..." The Other Father said, his voice low and distorted.

Soon, they went on a bridge, and the claws started to break the bridge the more it stabbed it.

Then it started to break.

The Other Father managed to break free and give the ghost eye to Cathy before falling into the water and drowning.

"Thanks miss, but theres two more to go." The ghost said.

Cathy stood next to the door and waited for the other two.

Lemon walked up the stairs, assuming this to be where Other Ellie lived, seeing as The Cat went downstairs.

"Hello?" She asked, opening the door. Looking around outside, she looked up, seeing... her cloths hung up on a flagpole.

"O-oh...." she said backing away from the pole until she was inside, to which she closed the door.

"Hello?" She repeated, and a outfit snaked infront of her.

The outfit continued its snaking, and Lemon watched it.

"Whyyy does yourr friend wishhh to leavee? Its sooo nice hereee..."

The clothings voice was slurred and odd.

"T-thats because i-its fake. And b-bad. C-cathy said youre j-just a copy, a-anyway." Lemon replied, slouching further.

"No... not evennn that... anymore." That last word she said sounded like multiple voices, before a ton of mice, including the one with the ghost eye, burst out and ran off. Jumping on all fours, Lemon ran after the escaped mouse.

"Come back here!" She yelled, running after it, hopping over everything. Soon, she flew over it and landed infront of it, picking it up in her mouth and crunching it dead, getting some sawdust in her fur.

Standing up, she picked up the ghost eye and headed back to Cathy.

"One more to go, miss."

The Cat walked down the flat of Erin and Joyce, picking up the small flashlight at the door in her mouth. Walking towards the large candy wrapper in the middle of the room.

Pawing at it, she eventually ripped it open. Putting down the flashlight, she reached inside to pull apart blue and red taffy hands. Inside, on the red hand, was a ring. The Cat ripped it off was immediately grabbed.

When the hands swung her low, she grabbed the flashlight and nosed the it until it turned on. She shined it on the dog bats in the top of the theater when she could, before the swinging caused her to throw it.

The bat dogs flew down and attacked the taffy monster, causing them to throw The Cat. Luckily, she had dropped the ring, and she picked it up and ran out.

Returning to Cathy and Lemon, they ran up into the house, and walked into the living room.

"You know I love you." The Other Mother stated upon entering.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Cathy replied.

"Where are the Ghost Eyes?" She asked, walking toward the three.

"Wait. I still need to find my parents." Cathy looked at the small door. "They're in there."

The Other Mother opened the door, while Cathy grabbed the snow globe The Cat said they were in.

"You're wrong, Cathy." She said, turning to face her. However, they had hidden while she was turned, and ran into the door, grabbing the key on the way.

Lemon and The Cat made it, but when Cathy tried to close the door, The Other Mother held it open.

However, she didn't count on the ghost children helping, and they managed to close it, cutting her hand off.


	5. Ending

The three panted, Lemon picking up The Cat and collapsing on the couch. Cathy went upstairs, placing the Snowglobe on the counter. She placed the ghost eyes under her pillow and tried to sleep. But then, she heard her parents calling.

Running down the stairs, she leapt into Casey's arms, much to her and James' confusion.

"You're back!" She said, nearly crying.

"We never left, Cathy." James said, sharing a confused look with Casey. 

Later that night, the ghost eyes broke, and Cathy had a dream where they thanked her, but warned her to hide the key. 

And The Hand escaped.

Running out to the well, she opened it up, and was pulling the key off before The Hand grabbed it and started dragging Cathy.

"YAHHH!!" Lemon yelled, swooping down with salad tongs and picked up the hand. 

Unfortunately, the hand escaped and crawled over Lemon, before it made her crash into the trees.

Lemon bounced on the floor, landing on a rock at one point, possibly injuring a wing, before nearly falling in the well. She held on with her paws, before the hand started stabbing her hands. Cathy showed up, grabbing it with a blanket.

But, the hand ripped itself out, and Cathy threw it and the blanket before Lemon dropped a rock on it.

The two heavily panted, and heaved the rock, blanket, key, and hand down the well, before closing it.

The next day, they had a real garden party, where the two explained everything.


End file.
